14 March 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-03-14 ; Comments *Program billed as "John Peel's Cheap Day Return". *The links between the music were recorded on the road to Glasgow for Chemikal Underground's 5th birthday party. Included in the itinerary is a stopover in Newcastle to deliver a competition prize to "Simon". *Travelling with JP are Sheila, William, Zara and "John" (who owns the van). Sessions *Delgados: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party *Aereogramme: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party *Bis: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party *Arab Strap: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party *Suckle: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party *Magoo: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party *Mogwai: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party Tracklisting *Pluto Monkey: 'Double Dutch' (Single) White Label : JP: "Frankly, I don't know where we are at the moment, do we know ? : Sheila: "North Yorkshire" : JP: "... we're out on the road, living the Rock 'n' Roll lifestyle to the full. One thing we're very excited about is when we get to Newcastle, it'll be the first time that I've been there since Sound City a year or so ago, we're actually getting to stay in the hotel where, during Sound City, all the marketing people stayed. And, obviously those of us that do the programs only aspire to that kind of standard ... we're put into kennels." *Radar: 'Shovelling Sons' (LP 'The Singing Hatchet') Chemikal Underground : JP: "Well, I bet that Simon is really excited about getting his prize. He'll but up with his mates, probably, standing at the door of the house, waiting for us to deliver the records to him. So I'll give him a ring now and tell him where we are. Hello, is that Simon? I've worked out that if you were to listen continuously day and night, you've got 28 days of continuous listening in front of you, and obviously you're unlikely to be able to do that, so it's going to be a long time before you've heard them all .. if you ever get to hear them all. I don't think we've got quite 2000, probably about 1750, but we will get you the others. : Sheila: "Do you want a Murray Mint William?" : William: "No thank-you" : Sheila: "What are you listening to?" : William; "5Live" : JP: "Well that's bloody useful. I was hoping he'd say 'Well I'm listening to the Pixies whatever, one of my favourite records', and then we could play it, but he's listening to the football on 5Live ... but that's how it should be too." *Pixies: 'Wave Of Mutilation' (LP 'Doolittle') 4AD : JP: "Right, you must be Simon then, we've got to get a bit of your voice on here, so people know it's genuine." : Simon: (laughs) "I see." : JP: "This counts as a sort of holiday for us, 'cos Sheila and I never get out of the house, people assume we live glamorous show-biz lives ... if only we did." : Simon: "It's not a bad life - sounds like a pretty good career to me." : JP: "I'm certainly not complaining." *Kelis: 'Get Along With You' (LP 'Kaleidoscope') Virgin : JP: "Well, we've delivered the records. As we arrived, we delivered the records to Simon's garage, which is one of a row of garages, I said what a good thing it is the police aren't here to observe this, 'cos they would assume you were the receiver of stolen goods and we were delivering stolen goods. And then we went into his house for a cup of coffee and when we came back out again there were two policemen waiting for us. But it was more to do with graffiti than it was to do with the records in Simon's lock-up. Interestingly enough, the policemen wanted to talk about music, particularly Everything But the Girl. Perhaps we ought to play an Everything But The Girl record. Do we like any of them? No we do, 'cos the early ones we like - perhaps we could do that." *Everything But The Girl: 'Another Bridge' (LP 'Eden') Blanco y Negro : JP: "As you can tell, we're now in Glasgow. We have two favourite bars in Glasgow. We've been in the first and we're now in the second and unfortunately, I can't pronounce the name of the one we're in because it's in the Gaelic ... a fellow in a kilt has just gone by, which you don't see that often oddly enough. We checked out of the hotel in Newcastle and we were sharing the hotel with Primal Scream. The embarrassing thing being that a couple of them were at the reception when I went in, and of course I don't really know 'em (chuckles). It was only because someone had said to me outside 'Are you here to see Primal Scream?', which I obviously wasn't. So there you go, we have brushed, almost rubbed shoulders with the greats." *Primal Scream: 'Pills' (LP 'Xtrmntr') Creation : JP: "I'm sitting on some sticky and rather evil smelling steps, and the whole venue does smell of feet." *Delgados: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #Thirteen Gliding Principles #Pull The Wires from the Wall #American Trilogy *Aereogramme: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #Sunday 3:52 #Zionist Timing *Bis: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #Kandy Pop #Eurodisco *Arab Strap: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #Here We Go #Girls of Summer *Suckle: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #To Be King #Saturn *Magoo: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #Cable Tuned and Sabre Toothed #East Polar Opposites Can Dream *Mogwai: live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party #Helps Both Ways #Year 2000 Non-compliant Cardia #Mogwai Fear Satan File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-03-14 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp140300 ;Length *a) 02:00:55 *b) 01:59:58 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes